


Veto Power

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Lives, Winteriron Week 2019, except when he can't, possible implied winteriron at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Tony likes building things. He likes designing them, and constructing them, and adding the final touches. But sometimes, when he is making things for someone else, they are spoilsports and won’t let him try his amazing ideas.Bucky just wants an arm he is willing to be seen with. Veto power works… for a while.Written for:Winteriron Week – Day 5: Prosthetic ArmsBucky Barnes Bingo 2019 – Y5: Dialogue Only





	Veto Power

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea when I saw the WI week prompt.  
> Inspired by the fanon Endgame-denial headcanon that Tony lost his arm instead of dying, and now has an Iron Man-themed prosthetic.

_(sometime pre-IW)_

“C’mon, don’t be boring, let me liven it up a bit.”

“No.”

“Think about it. I could do it up with red, white and blue, make you match your buddy?”

“No.”

“Actually, good point. It takes a special sort of patriotic boy-scout to pull off the stars and stripes. They tried with Rhodey once and it was an utter failure; an affront to the suit I gave him. On the other hand ~~heh~~ , you really can’t go wrong with red and gold?”

“No.”

“I should have known. After all, you assassin-types are too stealthy for a proper sense of style… Don’t tell Natasha I said that. I suppose I could do it in black. Nice matte finish, all understated power…”

“No.”

“Sure? Ok, fine, scrap that idea. Well, how about if we take the opposite approach; au natural. The mechanics are lightyears ahead of anything else of the market; I can come up with some sort of coating, match it to your skin tone. No-one will even notice that it’s not the original model.”

“No.”

“Really? You’re killing me here. I’m building you a super-advanced, customised Stark prototype. You can have _any_ design you like. This is a prime opportunity to help you re-brand. And you want to leave it as bare metal?”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“ _No,_ Tony. This is my arm, my choice. And I _like_ it silver. Get your own.”

_(post-Endgame)_

“Hey Barnes, check it out. I finished building it this morning. We match!”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“No, we do not match. Because the arm you gave me ~~and thankyou for that~~ is a nice sophisticated silver. No, because I talked you out of red and gold, along with all your other crazy designs, since I knew it would end up looking something like that. Which, again, _no_.”

“So… you don’t like it?”

*sigh* “Your arm, your choice. I suppose it _does_ match your aesthetic, and you’ve made the colour scheme work for you so far. Knowing you, I guess I’m just glad it’s not rainbow.”

“Yay! Now that’s an idea, matching rainbow arms…”

" _No, Tony."_

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a [design catalogue](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/186860816733/veto-power)


End file.
